


The Rules of Grieving

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Dixit, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Marvel Bingo 2019, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnant Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: Since he couldn't deal with losing the kid, Tony chose not to talk about his loss.





	The Rules of Grieving

_"The grief that does not speak whispers the o'erfraught heart and bids it break."_  
—William Shakespeare

Tony pulls the next card from the deck, checks the picture— and gasps like he has been punched in the stomach.

They’re playing Dixit (it was Pepper’s idea, actually) and he has just managed to pick a card showing a small boy facing a huge dragon only with a toy sword in his hand, and damn if that doesn’t make him think of one particular masked teen superhero. Oh, which one? The one that disintegrated in his arms, that one.

“Tony, you okay?” Rhodey leans forward, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

_ Just peachy _, the Tony Stark of another universe would say.

This Tony Stark, the one from the universe made miserable by the Snap, slowly closes his eyes, and tries to blink away their concerned looks. The way Rhodey exchange glances with Happy. The way Pepper puts her hand protectively on her baby bump—a thing she does when something scares her.

Tony reopens his eyes and says, “I’m okay.”

Ever since that one time when he was rescued and brought back to Earth, Tony’s mind turned inward and went to explore his inner misery. And everyone just let him do so. They aren’t talking about _ it _—they aren’t talking about anything. The shock is still so great they never talk about this new world they’re living in and yet, although he can’t speak for the others, they’re constantly thinking about it. The problem hangs in the air, oscillating slightly, like a chandelier accidentally bumped by someone.

Sometimes Tony wonders if things would be easier for him if May had survived the Snap and whole-heartedly yelled at him for losing her nephew.

Happy clears his throat. “Well, er, it’s your turn.”

Tony glances at the cards in his hand. There aren’t any angry aunts left to shout at him, so there is no easy path for him to walk upon. Maybe he has to do it the hard way—cut the wound open and let it heal properly—, so better start it now.

He picks the card with the kid and the dragon, puts it on the table, face down, and says,

“Peter Parker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Tony's card [here](https://www.pctr.fr/image/5kDf).  
Dixit is an awesome game, btw, and this fic is totally unbeta'd, so please, feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made.


End file.
